


Sweet Reprieve

by Cheezbuckets



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masquerade, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, sneaking away for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheezbuckets/pseuds/Cheezbuckets
Summary: Roxas went to high-society parties because he had to, because he had an image to maintain, but that didn't mean he enjoyed them. That is, except when Axel was able to sneak in and they could sneak away for a few minutes to fortify Roxas and give him the motivation to get through the night.





	Sweet Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Kinktober 2018, prompts: Deep-Throating/Masks

Watching the sea of twirling skirts and glittering jewellery framing endless anonymous masked faces was starting to make Roxas’ mind go a little numb. The songs all sounded the same, the chatter and laughter was a monotone buzz of white noise. Sweat dripped unseen behind his own mask and under the collar of his shirt as he danced with an endless parade of women who stared or winked or gazed through him, catching his hand each time he thought about trying to leave to the fringes of the party to catch his breath, if nothing else. Even partially anonymous, he had an image to maintain, so he couldn’t reject any of them, no matter how far away his thoughts were, how far away he wished he could be.  
  
Another song ended, and he let go of his partner to take a step back and bow, so she politely bowed back before turning away to find someone else. Roxas quietly sighed and, warily looking around, started to straighten up and try again to walk away when someone bumped into him from behind.  
  
Cringing a bit, he turned to look behind him. “I’m sorry-“ He froze and inhaled sharply, looking up at who had bumped into him.  
  
Mouth the only part of his face that was exposed by a mask embossed with flames, the one behind him grinned as he bowed his head. “No, that was my fault. My apologies.”  
  
Roxas could feel his heart racing, having nothing to do with exhaustion or exertion now. “Don’t worry about it,” he replied, voice unintentionally too soft, too breathy. He discreetly bit the inside of his cheek as he stared into green, green eyes.  
  
A new song started to be played, and Roxas broke eye contact as he stepped ever so slightly closer to avoid the spinning dancers around them. He finally took a proper breath as he looked back up, biting his lip to restrain the urge to grin like a fool. “Excuse me, I think I’ll step outside for some fresh air.”  
  
Those lovely eyes closed momentarily with a nod. “A good idea. Perhaps I will do the same in a minute.”  
  
Bobbing his head in a quick nod, Roxas tore himself away and resumed biting down on the inside of his cheek as he wove carefully, slowly through the dancing pairs, heading straight towards the large glass doors that opened to the garden, taking even more care to avoid any women who stood alone, lest he get pulled back into the fray of propriety.  
  
He felt like he was finally able to actually properly breathe again when the glass behind him muffled the constant noise of the party behind him, the evening air fresh and cool unlike the stuffy aura of perfume and candle smoke inside. Taking deep breaths to try to steady his racing heart and cool his blood, he quickly looked around at the gardens, a handful of couples walking along the pathways or sitting on the benches to have quiet, polite conversations away from the noise Roxas had just left.  
  
When he was sure no eyes were on him, he quickly, quietly turned away from the garden and walked along the wall, affecting complete calm to try to avoid drawing attention or suspicion until he rounded the corner into the shadow of the building, out of sight, out of hearing range.  
  
Leaning back against the cool stones, he closed his eyes and continued to take slow breaths, heart continuing to race, now with anticipation. He briefly lifted the feathered mask from his face to dab up the sweat with his glove before letting it fall back into place.  
  
He stiffened at the muted sound of footsteps and shifting fabric approaching where he stood. He held his breath, steadying himself for disappointment, keeping his eyes firmly shut.  
  
“Hello.” Before he could react, a hand cupped the back of his head, lifting him away from the wall, and lips crashed against his.  
  
A moan immediately escaped him as he opened his mouth to welcome the kiss, to deepen it. His hands found Axel’s sides then slid up to hold his shoulders, pulling him down closer.  
  
He gasped when the cold air brushed over his lips again, and he opened his eyes, mouth stretching into an uncontrollable smile. “You made it.”  
  
“I had to pull a favour or two, but I wasn’t going to make you spend all night alone in there.”  
  
“You’re the best.” Nearly shivering with delight, Roxas unthinkingly ran his fingers over the smooth, serpentine coils of golden flames obscuring Axel’s face. “This is beautiful.”  
  
Axel hummed, a hand on Roxas’ back while the other softly rubbed his jaw. “Thank you. It leaves the important parts easy to access.”  
  
Roxas could only utter a single laugh before Axel’s mouth was on his again, tongue playing with his own. He groaned as his hand drifted to the back of Axel’s head, fingers starting to push into his hair before he thought to be mindful of the remarkably tidy bun Axel had pulled his hair into. His blood was burning through his body, limbs trembling faintly. When Roxas broke the kiss to take a breath, Axel ducked his head to kiss and suck at his jaw before he could even react. “You’re going to make it hard to go back,” he muttered, running a hand along the smooth fabric of Axel’s suit until he found the texture of delicate embroidery along the hem through the fine fabric of his glove. “And before you even say anything, yes, I really do have to go back.”  
  
“Hm.” Axel kissed again, more gently, seemingly mindful of leaving unwelcomely telling marks on Roxas. “Not yet,” he murmured, hooking a finger into the collar of his shirt, pulling it open enough to kiss harder at the base of his throat.  
  
Roxas moaned, arching his head back. “Not yet,” he agreed in a breathless whisper. “Keep me here as long as you can.”  
  
He could feel the curve of Axel’s grin against his skin before he was kissed again. “I have some ideas...” Roxas shivered, first from the heavy promise of his voice, then from the hand pressing firmly up his thigh. When Axel pulled his head away, they locked eyes and exchanged grins before Axel placed a hand on Roxas’ chest and gently pushed him back against the chilled stones. Roxas was breathing hard again as he leaned back, opening his jacket to push it out of the way as Axel sunk to his knees in front of him.  
  
“Mmh...” Roxas closed his eyes softly, biting his lip, when Axel pressed his mouth against the front of his pants. He kept himself from telling Axel to hurry; for as badly as he wanted the relief of Axel’s mouth, he wanted more to draw out and savour their escapade. Feeling his pants opened and pulled down and Axel’s hot breath over his hard cock, he sighed then licked and bit his lip again and stroked his hand over Axel’s smoothed-back hair.  
  
Axel’s tongue ran up his length, hand closing around the base to hold it in place, lips against the head, kissing, sucking.  
  
His mouth was hot and soft around Roxas’ dick. Pulse thudding against his eardrums, Roxas closed his eyes and panted softly as his hips arched away from the wall, pushing deeper into Axel’s mouth. Axel’s hands moved to hold his bare hips as he bobbed his head, slow, deep then deeper. Each exhale touching a moan, Roxas unthinkingly continued to stroke Axel’s hair and thought of pulling off Axel’s mask so he could touch his face. When he opened his eyes to look down, he groaned and realized that he was perfectly fine with keeping the mask on.  
  
When Axel’s eyes, twinkling and practically glowing from the shadows around them, met his, they narrowed mischievously, and Roxas instinctively inhaled sharply and pressed his free hand harder against the wall to steady himself. Without any more warning, Axel’s hands moved to grip Roxas’ butt and pull his hips forward, jaw relaxing, eyes lightly closing as his lips closed around the base of Roxas’ cock, the point of his nose pressing into Roxas’ pubic hair and poking his stomach.  
  
As a wave of heat flooded through him, Roxas gasped, clenched his teeth, opened his mouth to softly curse and gasp for air. He only just managed to keep himself from jumping or pushing against Axel. His hand unconsciously tightened against the back of Axel’s head, fingers catching in his hair.  
  
“God, Axel,” Roxas groaned under his breath, legs tensing with the effort of keeping still, other hand pressing harder against the cold, hard wall.  
  
Axel looked up, and Roxas was impressed how a sense of smug satisfaction was given off with only his eyes visible. He wondered if perhaps he just knew Axel too well for his own good. Squeezing Roxas’ butt, Axel pulled back, pausing a moment to take a few audible breaths through his nose, then bobbed his head forward again.  
  
Roxas grit his teeth again. “Shit!” he hissed, fingers curling into a fist in Axel’s hair, feeling the locks pull loose of the bun.  
  
With each bob of his head, nose bumping Roxas every time, Axel made a muffled, strangled sort of groan that made Roxas squirm where he stood. He lifted his hand from the wall and firmly bit his finger to stifle the urge to moan with abandon and cry out Axel’s name among a string of praise and urging to keep going, to do even more. They were alone now, but they couldn’t risk drawing attention or even the barest suspicion.  
  
Axel pulled back with a gasp then coughed, panting for breath as he took Roxas’ shaft in his hand and squeezed and stroked. Even as he caught his breath, Axel gazed up at Roxas with a self-satisfied grin.  
  
Roxas released his finger to pant softly and place that hand on Axel’s head as well. The formerly neat bun had become a little loose with dishevelled locks tangled in Roxas’ fingers. “God, Axel, that feels good,” he murmured, grinning back as he stroked Axel’s hair.  
  
“Good,” Axel purred, voice rough and husky. “I hope it’ll sustain you”—he paused to lean in and kiss then bite the front of Roxas’ hip—“until you get home and we have some alone time.” His long, slender fingers, softened by gloves, trailed along Roxas’ shaft, teased the head and the edge of the foreskin.  
  
Roxas’ fingers tightened in Axel’s hair again as he moaned into the cool air. “Don’t you dare leave me like this.”  
  
“No, no.” Axel kissed his hip again then leaned back, smirking. “Wouldn’t dream of it. I wouldn’t torture you like that.” Roxas snorted with skepticism. “And I want a full taste of you to sustain me until later.”  
  
Flinching, Roxas bit his lip and groaned, unconsciously holding Axel’s hair tighter. As Axel’s mouth bobbed against him again, again taking the full length of his cock, grunting with every thrust, hands holding his hips in place, Roxas’ head rolled back. “Fuck!” he gasped, hands tensing, urging Axel harder, faster. His legs trembled with the effort of keeping himself still instead of giving in, melting into the heat, fucking Axel’s throat until he came undone. He let his head roll forward, biting his lip, watching Axel’s lips gliding up and down his length. He couldn’t see Axel’s eyes within the mask anymore, just gold flames animated by his movements in the dim light, red hair between the white of his gloves, saliva-slicked lips sliding and pumping. His breath hitched, mouth falling open, pulling harder at Axel’s hair. “Axel! Ahh, fuck!” he groaned, body tightening.  
  
Axel held Roxas’ hips tighter and pulled him in all the way then softly choked and sharply pulled back to a comfortable depth, angling his head to look back up into Roxas’ eyes. He moved a hand back to Roxas’ cock, pumping and bobbing his head in unison as Roxas clenched his jaw and moaned softly through his orgasm.  
  
When he could finally take a proper breath again, Roxas sighed and smiled and moved his hand to gently cupped Axel’s jaw. “I love you so much.”  
  
Axel resumed wickedly grinning when he pulled away, licking his lips. “I know.” Roxas stifled laughter as Axel kissed the head of his cock before pulling his pants back up then standing, placing a hand against the back of Roxas’ head and leaning in so Roxas could feel his heavy breathing. “I love you, too.”  
  
Smiling, Roxas slipped both arms around Axel’s neck and pulled him into a soft kiss. As he tried to pull away, Axel drew him back in, stifling his laughter against his mouth.  
  
“Mmh!” Roxas put his hand on Axel’s cheek and chin and pushed him away. “I should go.”  
  
“I know.” Axel moved to wrap both arms around Roxas’ waist and hold him close, so Roxas pressed into the crook of his neck, kissing him and breathing in his scent.  
  
“I’ll see you when I get home,” Roxas whispered into Axel’s skin.  
  
Axel hummed agreement, holding him tighter for a moment before releasing his hold and stepping back to let Roxas move away from the wall.  
  
Sighing, Roxas let him go as well and looked down to tuck in his shirt, straighten his pants, and button his jacket back up before looking back up into Axel’s eyes. He bit his lip for a moment , touching Axel’s jaw again, then went up on his toes to place another quick kiss to Axel’s lips.  
  
Axel’s smile grew as he softly rubbed a thumb over Roxas’ lip before dropping his hand again. “Get your butt back into that party. I’ll be home waiting for you.”  
  
Heart sinking, Roxas forced himself to smile and nod and turn away. He carefully looked around the corner to see that there was no one who could see him and silently stepped back out into the moonlight, holding himself straight and calm and keeping himself from looking back.  
  
When he slipped back through the grand doors into the heat and noise, he discreetly looked around, but he still hadn’t drawn any attention, so he quickly slipped through the chattering crowd to the table laden with refreshments. Sighing softly when he made it uninterrupted, he found something to drink to recover before he got pulled back into the dancing.  
  
As he slowly sipped the sweet drink, he stared vacantly out into the swirling crowd, thinking of the warmth of Axel’s mouth on his own, the feel of his delicate, nimble fingers.  
  
Gold and red caught his attention, making him blink out of his thoughts. Height making him easy to spot among the crowd, Axel walked slowly on the other side of the room, then paused. Pursing his lips, Roxas lifted his cup again to hide his smile. Axel had fixed his bun, but now locks of hair hung freely loose, next to his face and against the back of his neck. Though the distance hid his eyes, Axel turned slightly where he stood until he faced Roxas, and a smile stretched across his face before he turned again and walked away to leave.  
  
Roxas took a deep breath in his cup and took a quick gulp before looking back into the crowd. His heart was pounding in his chest. The longing to see Axel’s face bare and hair loose, to lay close against his body and kiss him with abandon, was more than enough motivation to get him through the smiling and dancing for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that there are sex masks, however, I immediately thought of my five-year-old masquerade fic, so I based this on that. XD You can read it here: https://www.deviantart.com/wallawallabingbong/art/48-Masquerade-Part-1-406431469 (sfw, cross-dressing and angst)


End file.
